Binding Hope
by dragonflysky
Summary: TK vanished 6 years ago. Now, the world is in danger again, and a new mysterious individual is out saving it. No one has ever seen him before, but Kari thinks she might know who he is...R&R. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Binding Hope

Chapter 1

by dragonflysky

This idea has been bothering me for a while, so I decided to post it. I don't own Digimon. Well, you know the drill, R&R and no flames. If you want me to continue, tell me. If you don't, tell me too, I'll take it off the site. Well, hope you enjoy!

It was that day again. Six years ago today, TK Takashi had vanished from the world without a trace. Six years ago the light, that once burned bright, was extinguished. Kari's eyes had tears pouring out of them. She spoke only when she had too, which was a rare occasion. One of the only times you could hear her speak was in her sleep, and only Gatomon knew that. Gatomon had lost her tail ring that day, for it was taken by Patamon. Patamon was also gone.

Davis had stopped hitting on her after he was gone, and even changed to getting his name right. He clearly saw that her heart had left with TK, and there was no chance of getting it back. The weeks he had spent weeks trying to get her to cheer up were countless, and it all ended in faliure. He eventually gave up all hope of cheering her up. Everyone seemed to lose hope easier, and they let her wallow in her sorrows. She eventually lightened up a little, after returning to school. The teachers respected that she wouldn't talk and never called on her. They remembered the things that the two had gone through together, since the beginning. If they didn't, they soon found out, and left her alone. It made everyone happy when she started to speak, even if it was short sentences. Still, no one forced her to when she didn't want to.

Matt probably took it the hardest. He stayed locked in his room for the longest time, only coming out for school. Gabumon was his link to the outside world. After the first year, he started to see the other destined again. His outlook on life became clouded, as did his clear blue eyes. Even after everyone had accepted it, you could see it haunting his life.

Davis, Tai, and all the others had seemed to forget. They never disrespected that Kari still had it fresh in mind. She was the only one there. Kari could remember the day so clearly, she hated herself for it. Once again, the haunting memories were returning.

**_"TK," said Kari happily running up to him. The last threat to the world had been defeated, and peace once again reigned over both worlds. TK looked up at her, his blue eyes radiating joy._**

**_"Kari!" he exclaimed happily. Patamon flew from his shoulder to greet Gatomon. It was such a perfect day, for most of the digidestined were out with family or had other plans. This meant that TK and Kari could get some alone time with themselves and digimon._**

**_"Ready for lunch?" he asked gently. His voice had begun getting deeper, and Kari could tell. Muscles had begun to form on his arms from his surveillance of the Digiworld. Things had been attacking him lately, making his trips more frequent and his friends more troubled. No one else was having any troubles._**

'I never learned what was attacking him' Kari thought.

**_"Where are we going?" asked Kari. She didn't remember making any plans to eat. He was always sweet like that, thinking of others before himself. TK could obviously make out her face for he grinned broadly._**

**_"Why to the park of course," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Kari giggled happily as she followed him. They walked for a good ten minutes across town. His hand gently held hers as he guided her. Gatomon and Patamon flew/walked along side them. Apparently, they both knew what had been planned, as Kari would later discover._**

**_The heat of the sun was starting to plague Kari as she walked beside her lifelong friend._**

**_"When are we going to get there TK?" she asked sweetly as she could. TK looked down at her. The heat didn't seem to be effecting him one bit. She marveled at how he kept strong._**

**_"Any minute know ma'am," he replied teasingly. Kari blushed deeply, but turned her face the other way so TK wouldn't notice. Gatomon and Patamon chuckled beside her, for they had obviously seen her. That only deepened her blush. She started glancing around at the surroundings, trying to find the place TK was talking about. Only problem was, she didn't know what to look for, because TK hadn't said much about it. TK led her down a small pathway, leading to a glittering pond. He scanned the area, looking for the spot that Sora and Matt had been watching for them._**

**_"He put so much thought into it," tears started to fall out of her eyes again._**

**_"What are you doing?" asked Kari suspiciously. TK carefully led her so she wouldn't see the holders of friendship and love. He did a good job, because she never did. Sora and Matt left to go to a dinner at a restaurant._**

'Maybe if they would have stayed, we could have watched him,' anger mingled in with sadness.

_**"Oh TK," said Kari with pure joy. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and ran up to the picnic sight. TK was deeply blushing as he sat down next to her, but she barely noticed.**_

_**"I figured, since I missed your birthday, this might make it up?" he asked nervously. Kari happily nodded.**_

_**"This is wonderful," she squealed, while grabbing a sandwich. TK smiled. Oh, how she would miss that innocent smirk. He grabbed a sandwich himself and, after Patamon got started, they started talking. Kari would never forget that next hour. The sun had moved behind the tree, and shade had graciously replaced it. A gentle breeze blew through the area, and nothing in the world could ever go wrong, or so they thought. A strange sound seemed to emit from nowhere. TK didn't seem to notice.**_

_**"Kari," came a whisper on the wind. It wasn't a happy note though, and a certain evil ran through it. Kari's happiness immediately turned into panic.**_

_**"TK," she said frightened. Her tone of voice stopped TK mid-sentence. A worried look passed over her face. He had seen that look, and heard that tone before. He didn't need to say what was happening, because he already knew. Problem was, that Kari didn't know, not at first anyway. The sound of waves crashing in the distance could be heard.**_

_**"Kari," came a moaning voice. A colorless creature was fading in and out of sight in front of her. TK swung a fist at it, making it fade slightly. It crawled slowly toward her, reaching out its arm to grab her.**_

_**"With the light I can get out," said a voice from no where. TK got a fierce look of determination in his eyes.**_

_**"Never," he said, pulling out his D3. Patamon had gone to the fading digimon to attack.**_

_**"Ahh, help me," said Gatomon from behind them. She was being pulled away from the group by a couple more Scubamon. Patamon flew over to his stranded friend, desperately trying to get ahold of her. The scubamon held her arms and legs strong though, so Patamon grabbed at the only thing left, her tail. He grabbed around the glittering tail ring. It slid off in his paw.**_

_**The scubamon attacking Kari was only a couple of inches away now. TK was too far away to do anything about it. It grabbed her arm. The screaming pain shot through her, as pure darkness touched pure light. She screamed, for the pain was unbearable. Her head swam as she began to pass out. The last thing she that she was able to register was a bright light that had surrounded the area, while TK shouted something she couldn't make out. After that, dark.**_

She never found out what happened after she passed out. Gatomon had lost consciousness around the same time, so neither did she. What hurt her the most though, was what happened next.

**_Pain was the only thing she felt, and the only thing she thought. It raced through her body from where the scubamon had touched her, yet she was awake. That had never happened before, and she didn't know what to make of it. There was a dim realization in her mind that the Scubamon had gone, taking the ocean with them._**

**_"Good job TK," she said weakly. No answer came. She opened her eyes slowly, to see her partner in an unconscious ball. Kari moved over to her and shook her lightly._**

**_"Gatomon, are you ok?" she asked picking Gatomon up and holding her like a baby. Gatomon moaned as her paw rubbed her head._**

**_"My tail-ring," she muttered. Kari looked at her tail and realized, for the first time, that it was missing the traditional ring. Kari wanted to help her look for it, but she waited for her to fully regain consciousness._**

**_"What happened?" asked Gatomon, her eyes squinting in the sunlight. Kari smiled down at her._**

**_Gatomon sat up, supported by Kari._**

**_"Kari," she said alarmed, gazing at the scene. Kari's eyes moved over the area. An alarming amount of blood, from no apparent source, coated the ground where the scubamon once stood. As far as Kari knew, Scubamon couldn't bleed, but..._**

**_"TK," she whispered, frantically searching for him._**

**_'I wonder how I missed that before?' she wondered to herself._**

**_Her side was coated in blood as well, meaning that some of it was hers. Her heartbeat quickened, and she could feel it pounding in her head. She continued looking, but no body, human or digimon, was found. A sudden light-headedness had overcome her. She leaned against a nearby tree before the world went black._**

****

OK, first basic chapter done. I hope somebody likes it. If no one reviews, I won't continue, and I stick by that statement. So please, R&R. I hope you liked. I'll try to get the next chapter up if the circumstances agree. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Binding Hope

By dragonflysky

Wow...this took me forever to write. My writer's block let up enough for me to write this. I'm working on chapters for my other stories, but I'm not sure when they will be up. Anyway, I don't own Digimon or anything. Enjoy!

**New POV**

That day, so many years ago, I fell here. It hasn't changed a bit, but I know I have. Those creatures that attacked me before I left, they wanted the light. I remember the searing pain of the scratches they produced on me. I felt like I was on fire. I was the closest connection to the light, and I was using my power to keep them away from her. I couldn't let them have her, not while I was around.

That day at the park was planned so perfectly, I never suspected they would find a way to the real world. Daemon is obsessed with freedom. I figure it was that will that opened the gate enough to send some agents through. I knew it wouldn't be the last of him when we sealed him away in the dark ocean. I didn't say anything; I didn't want them to worry. They all probably think I'm dead. I can't go back to them now, it would hurt too many people.

Patamon is the one friend who has stuck with me to the end. He has Gatomon's tailring, and is now wearing it as a bracelet. It fell off as he tried to save her from the Scubamon. Patamon hasn't let go of it since.

Daemon keeps trying to send, the light, dreams. It takes most of my strength to keep them from getting to her. She see's me instead. I hear her cries every night when she does. I know what has been happening in the real world because of those moments I am with her. She only see's me as a 13 year old though. I won't let her see me now.

I'm going back, to the world I came from. I need to save it. It seems Daemon has come up with a way to get his Scubamon there. I am the only other way to, and from, this world of darkness. I am signed up for a college near my hometown. I'll stay in a dorm on campus. This way, I can be close to the entry way for the scubamon and, hopefully, keep them out. I can only pray, that when I get there, no one will find me.

Normal POV

Gatomon moved from her comfortable resting position on Kari's bed. Blankets lay strewn halfway off the bed from Kari's nightmare.

_**"TK," came a groaning voice, waking Gatomon from her light nap. She swiftly moved over to her partners side, comforting her the best she could. Kari's legs kicked lightly, to indicate that she was running in her dream.**_

_**"Kari, you need to get up, please," pleaded Gatomon lightly. Kari's eyes squeezed tightly shut for a minute, before returning to where they were before.  
**_

_**"Let me help you, please," she muttered. Her arm reached out desperately toward something that would never be there. Gatomon put her paw out to lower the slim arm. It was damp, covered with a cold sweat that sent chills down her spine.**_

_**"Kari, please wake up, you need to wake up," she pleaded again, shaking her lightly on the shoulder. Suddenly, Kari stopped moving, her arms rested calmly on her side.**_

_**"Thank goodness," said Gatomon smiling, moving around to the other side of her partner. Her eyes wandered to Kari's face, which was now set peacefully in slumber.**_

_**"Kari?" she asked again, hoping that she would wake. Gatomon was unaware of what was going on in her head, but she knew that it wasn't over.**_

_**"The dark ocean," whispered Kari, her voice as soft as the wind. Gatomon's temporary relief was once again replaced by fear. "Kari, please, just open your eyes."**_

_**A whimper escaped the lips of the girl. Gatomon, now desparate, used her claw to put a small scratch on her shoulder. Kari suddenly jolted awake. Her hand moved subconsciously to the injury. Deep red blood leaked out, trickling down her arm. Tear, mingled with sweat covered her face.**_

_**"I'm so sorry Kari," said Gatomon, tears falling out of her own eyes. Kari's eyes softened, something one rarely saw anymore.**_

_**"It's ok," she said, picking up Gatomon and holding her tight. Gatomon enjoyed her comfort, till she realized that it had turned on Kari, and she was crying in her arms. Gatomon shifted slightly to change roles.**_

_**"He'll never be gone, you know. He's still alive in your heart," Gatomon said with softness. Kari whimpered on, resuming her wordless state. Gatomon moved silently to get a band-aid for the cut. **_

_**The sudden light in the bathroom stung her eyes as it was turned on, but she ignored it and continued her current task. As she walked back to the room, Kari had gone back against the pillow.**_

"_**Oh, Kari," said Gatomon sadly. She walked up and gently cleaned the wound before putting the clear bandage on. Kari moved over to the other side of her bed and laid down. Her eyes, wide open, stared at the textured ceiling. **_

Gatomon went into a fitful sleep after that, though she couldn't remember what she dreamed. When she woke, Kari had already gotten up. She greatly wished Tai was still here to help with these nightmares. He used to be able to calm her down easily. Only Tai could convince her to finish school. It was summer, and Kari was preparing to leave for a college that was out of town. Gatomon had been working on dedigivolving to Salamon so she could go with her.

Kari's mother had gotten her a dorm for herself. Gatomon guessed she had heard the late night routine and thought it best. The college wasn't too far out of town, so she could be close to her family. They were leaving today, to set up the room.

The silence of the room was broken an hour later by Kari's mom knocking on the door. She didn't wait for an answer before coming in.

"Let's go honey," she said gently, leading Kari out of the room. Gatomon got up and moved after her. The drive was uneventful and, like ususal, silent. Kari stared blankly out of the window while Gatomon slept quietly in the back seat. Kari's mother drove along, her eyes fixed on the road ahead. Gatomon was woken, yet again, from her nap when the car came to a stop. She stared tiredly out at the school. The campus was slightly intimidating to a new student. A couple of building were centered around a certain area. The others were spread out further away. Green grass and trees were in between the paths leading to and from each building. It looked like a park, in its own way. Students casually chatted under the shade of the trees. Kari moved quickly to her building, avoiding the gaze of any student to look her way. Gatomon concentrated slightly, focusing on releasing data. It worked. Salamon jumped out of the car and followed her partner.

Well, that was the next chapter. I know, nothing exciting happened, but I'm working on it. I don't even know if this chapter is any good. The next chapter should be more exciting, I hope. Well, you know the drill, R&R, flame all you want. Have any questions? Please PM me. I'll answer them the best I can. If you don't want to, I'll guess you'll just have to read later chapters to find out. Hope it wasn't too bad, Bye!!


	3. Chapter 3

Binding Hope

Chapter 3

by dragonflysky

Honestly, I can't believe it took me this long to update this. At least some people seem interested, so I'll continue. Well, I really hope you like this chapter. R&R and I don't own Digimon. Well, Enjoy!

You'd never know that the dorm she was staying in, was in fact, a dorm. They were brand new to the campus and were more like apartments than anything. Kari looked down the little hall. The money involved with getting this apartment/dorm was, well, a lot. She was grateful though, and the money wasn't much of a problem.

Only a year after TK vanished, the goverment gave money to each of the digidestined for services to the country/world. Kari, having saved the world each time, with the respective team got the most. The other person would have been...

Kari sighed. Her mother had just left, after putting all her things away. She walked around the dorm, silently putting an item here or there. After nearly an hour, two boxes had been emptied. Various articles of clothing were spread around the bedroom over piles of paper and books. Salamon was resting quietly on a chair. Kari moved her gaze over some of the pictures, recently put up on a shelf.

The first, of course, is of all the original destined and their Digimon. The smiling face of her former self looked out at her as she was standing close to a young TK. She jealously stared back. She wanted to be in that picture, where everyone was happy...and he was still here. The next picture was one of the next destined and their digimon. Taken right after the defeat of Malomyotismon, if she remembered right. Her eyes softened slightly at the memories from the photos.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud thud on the opposing side of the wall. Out of her hand fell the picture she was holding, and Salamon shot her head up. Kari made a glance at the wall, but turned her attention back to the pictures. She knelt down to pick up the picture, but an even louder sound caused her to drop it promptly.

Kari picked up the picture and moved out of the room. She had just sat down when a small crash came from the room she just left. Slightly annoyed she got up and left the dorm. She was going to have a word with her neighbor.

She had just shut the door when Salamon called from the other room, "Sorry, it was just me."

----------------------------------------------------------

Kari walked up to the plain brown door. Her mind furiously wondered what that person could be doing over there. She raised her hand to knock on the door, when suddenly she froze. Her mind raced on what she was going to say. She knew she would have to talk by herself this time, no shortcuts. She took a deep breath and raised her hand again.

Suddenly the door opened. A boy, 18 or 19 years old, was staring back at her startled. He mouthed something she couldn't make out. Her breath stopped in her throat. The boy got over his shock the quickest.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," he said with little emotion. She just continued to stare.

"Um, that noise, sorry, I dropped something," said the boy, in a similar manner as before. Kari's mouth failed at its attempt to respond so she just nodded.

_'It can't be'_

The boy raised one eyebrow, and looked at her strangely. His longer blonde hair fell lightly around his face. She looked into his blue eyes to see that seemed to be struggling with something.

"Nice picture," he said softly. She gazed down at her hand. A ten-year-old her was giving TK a peck on the cheek. She stared at it carefully for a minute before moving her eyes back to the boy.

"Are you ok?" he said, slightly annoyed, breaking eye contact. She nodded, and began to move away.

"Kari," she said quietly, her voice sounded strained. She turned back around to face him. The boy raised his eyebrow again but he knew what she meant.

"I already knew," he said so quietly that Kari only heard 'knew'.

_'He died, there was too much blood'_

The boy walked out of the door to his and closed it. He stood at least a head taller than her, but he was looking down.

"You don't seem very light for the embodiment of light. So, lighten up a little," he said quietly with a small smile. He turned his back on her and started walking down the hall. She stared at him astonished as he moved down the hall. When he was about ten feet away, he turned.

_'He wouldn't do that to us, he would have told us he was alive,'_

"By the way, the name's Kero. See ya Light." He turned his back to her and continued. She watched him until the door had closed. Her heart felt as if it was going to burst. Her head raced with thoughts and her mouth opened uselessly. She turned wordlessly and went to her room.

Salamon was waiting when she got back. "Did you meet the neighbors?" she asked curiously. Kari's face had become pale. Salamon looked at her with worried eyes.

"Kari, you look like you've seen a ghost," Salamon said, fear for Kari's well being was clear in her voice. Kari moved to her bed and layed down. She seemed to be muttering something to herself. "He can't be, he died, he just..." she said quietly. "But I never told him about the light." she argued with herself just as quietly.

"Kari?" said Salamon, walking back over to her partners head. Kari turned over and looked straight in her eyes, and spoke. It was just one name, but it made Salamon pale. She walked away, leaving Kari on the bed. That one word vibrated on the walls of her head..."_TK_"

Wow, I can't belive this chapter was so short! I hope the next one will be longer, but anyway. The my last year in middle schools is quickly drawing to a close. So I hope that, come summer, I'll have time to update more often. But as I said, I'm going to have a lot of testing so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. As usual, I hope it will be soon. R&R. Flame if you must, I don't really mind. But I have to say, no reviews no update, always been that way. Well, hope you enjoyed! Any questions, feel free to PM me!

**Preview for next chapter:**

"Hi, I'm Takeru Yagaishi, you must be Kari," said the boy happily looking at her. Light brown hair fell over bright blue eyes. He wore baggy blue jeans and a simple green t-shirt. For the second time that year, her mind was blank on what to say. Her mind ran over on thing. _'TK, which one are you?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Binding Hope

Chapter 4

by dragonflysky

Well, I finally updated. Want to hear the excuse I have? ... ... I don't either. Anyway. I don't own Digimon and I do own any other character. Well, you know what to do, R&R. Enjoy

-- --- ---- ----- ------

It was first day of classes. Kari sat patiently in class. Few other students sat around and class didn't start for another 30 minutes. Her mind moved subconsciously to Kero. The constant crashes and falls continued to echo from his room. Every time she went over, he wasn't there.

People started filing, but she barely noticed. She also didn't notice that someone was moving to sit next to her.

"Hi, I'm Takeru Yagaishi, you must be Kari," said the boy happily looking at her. Light brown hair fell over bright blue eyes. He wore baggy blue jeans and a simple green t-shirt. For the second time that year, her mind was blank on what to say. Her mind ran over on thing. _'TK, which one are you?"_

The boy stared at her carefully. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked. Kari shook her head.

"She doesn't talk much," said a voice behind her. The boy's smile faltered slightly, but Kari didn't bother to see who it was.

"Well, I thought I'd introduce myself since we'll be sitting next to each other," Takeru continued.

"Well then, I'm Kero Ritsun," said the voice behind her. She turned her head. Kero was sitting at the desk behind her.

"I'm Takeru Yagaishi," said Takeru, the smile from his enthusiasm greatly decreased. He took his seat next to her.

All three fell silent. Most of the class had filed in by now and were chatting away with friends in different groups.

"Take your seats please, and take out your text books," began the professor. The only noise before the teacher began was the shuffling of papers.

-- --- ---- ------ ------

Salamon walked along the halls of the dorm rooms. Her curiosity was overriding her judgment. Humans were slobs, that's for sure. Of course, a party had happened lately. Drafts of different kinds of alcohol faintly littered the air. Disgusted, she moved to another hall.

She continued on like this for a while before heading back to Kari's room.

"Patamon," she sighed wistfully as she saw her reflection in the mirror. The gold collar she was supposed to be wearing was gone. Her strength greatly diminished, she was just above useless in battle. Suddenly, loud screams echoed through campus. Salamon ran as fast as she could to the window.

"Kari," she whispered before she bolted out the door. Useless or not, she wouldn't just sit there.

-- --- ---- ----- ------

The portal was there, one she thought she would never see again. She stared around at her surrounding classmates, but none seemed to see it. Panic rose in her chest. Maybe she was seeing things, maybe she was hallucinating, maybe she was crazy, but that didn't comfort her in the least. Sounds of the ocean filled her ears as her awareness started to slip.

Takeru glanced worriedly in her direction. She started to sway. He didn't dare touch her though.

_What if it didn't work?_

Kari felt herself fading, if that was even possible. She shivered slightly. If anything, she was willing to admit to it, to join TK. But it was fuzzy, like a badly tuned radio. Something wasn't letting her go, no matter if she was willing or not. Her head jerked up quickly as she became aware of a hand on her shoulder.

"Kari," a voice whispered behind her. She stared ahead of her for a moment, but slowly turned her head.

"Kari, are you ok?" asked Kero. His hand was resting on her shoulder. She nodded carefully, not meeting his eyes.

"_No_" a raspy unfamiliar voice echoed in her head. _"You must come!" _

She forcefully tried to shake out the voices, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. A loud scream echoed through the class. The source was a short blonde woman in the front. Others soon joined as a panic overtook the class. Kari opened her eyes quickly.

"Kari," croaked a dark creature from the front. It started crawling toward her as it shoved aside various people heading for the door. Two more came crawling through the portal. The panic had risen as the door swung shut and locked tightly.

"Come with us," they called out together, attempting to grab her. Frozen with fear, she didn't move on her own accord. She was vaguely aware of a hand roughly grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

_MOVE!_

The word repeated itself over a few times before she realized someone was yelling it to her over the noise. She turned her head to see Kero dragging her over to the window. Her legs started working again as she moved along with him. She examined the room.

The blonde woman who had screamed was backed against the far wall along with many others. She recalled each student quickly in her head. Doing a quick count, one was gone. But her realization was postponed due to the sharp pain that shot up her arm. Everything was fading again.

"Puppy Howling!," cried a voice as the pain stopped. Salamon stood in an attack position. Kari's digivice glowed briefly as Gatomon took Salamon's place.

"Leave her alone," hissed Gatomon menacingly. Kari was aware she was now on the opposing wall, but she no longer cared. Her eyes were trained on Gatomon. She gained control over her limbs again as the Scubamon closed in.

"Lightning Paw" screamed Gatomon her attack hit dead on the closest Scubamon. The class had become silent. The only noise was the heavy breathing of various people. The other two Scubamon turned from Kari and headed toward Gatomon. Two to one were definitely not good odds. The third one moved carefully toward Kari.

Gatomon launched herself around the two closing in, but a strong duo blast crippled her. They closed in to deliver the final blow. Her body fuzzed as she reverted back to rookie.

"Salamon!" cried Kari. Tears began running down her cheeks as she struggled to get to her partner.

A cry echoed across the room as a strong force from the window pushed the Scubamon back toward the portal. Kari, who was in front of the window, was launched toward the opposing wall. She braced herself, waiting for the impact, but it wasn't as hard as she expected.

A soft grunt of pain issued from whatever was behind her. But she didn't have time to see who it was, as a Scubamon grabbed at her leg, digging it's claws into it. Immediate pain shot through her body as she gave a cry. Someone gave it a sharp kick and it released her. The same force came and knocked all the Scubamon back into the portal. A bright golden light encased the portal as it began to close.

Her vision began to grow dark as her adrenaline began to dissipate.

"Kari!" she heard a panicked voice say. She was vaguely aware of being picked up and Salamon being set on her chest.

"Please stay awake," the voice continued, but she didn't hear all of it as she faded to darkness.

-- --- ---- ----- ------

Salamon looked at Kari as she fell unconscious. But Kero kept a tight hold on her. Barely wincing as he walked to the nurse. They both knew she didn't have anything that would wake her up, but at least she could be watched.

"What happened?" screeched the nurse as she hustled Kari into a bed. Kero, finally relieved of Kari, fell to the ground in exhaustion. After a minute, he dragged himself to a bed, before drifting into a blissful sleep.

So there Salamon was. She watched as Kero got up and was excused. Kari would convulse every so often, but didn't wake. Other students from the class were brought in, seen and left. Salamon watched silently under Kari's bed, barely trusting herself to breathe. Eventually, night fell and the nurse turned in for the night. Salamon curled up on the floor and drifted off to sleep.

-- --- ---- ----- ------

The soft click of the door woke Salamon. Her eyes scanned the room before noticing a pair of legs moving toward the bed. A black cloak rustled behind the figure.

"Kari," she heard a male voice whisper as the figure stopped at the side of her bed. Salamon peered out the side of the bed. A tall man stood with a black hooded cloak billowing around him. He placed his hands over Kari before muttering some words Salamon couldn't make out. Her eyes widened as a soft golden glow covered Kari. It only lasted half a minute before fading. She glanced him over quickly, trying to find something to identify him with. Finally her eyes settled on a green and white device clipped to his waist. She knew who it was, but didn't want to believe it. She didn't know what to feel, but that didn't matter. Anger quickly overtook her.

"How could you?" growled Salamon, jumping up on the bed. His eyes shifted to her. Not that she could see his eyes, as the hood blocked his face. But it was him. He didn't answer.

"How could you do that to her?" she repeated slowly, but just as angry.

"It's for the best," he stated quietly. Salamon's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You don't believe that, you don't want that, I know," she said venomously. He sighed and shifted uncomfortably.

"Your..." he hesitated, "your right." But he sighed. "But that doesn't make me wrong."

"Let me see him," she stated simply. He turned his head. "No." Salamon moved even closer to him as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"I love him," she stated simply. He lowered his hood, but it was so dark, she could just barely see the little light across the room reflecting in his eyes. He turned his head the opposite way.

"I love him," she said a little more forcefully. He brought his hand to his opposing shoulder.

"He wears it you know," he said in a monotone voice as he stared out the window, "your ring."

"Let me see him," she pleaded desperately, as the tears increased. He shook his head. "I can't."

Nothing was said for a moment.

"She loves you," said Salamon, barely above a whisper. He turned his head down at her, "I know."

Salamon was never so frustrated. Didn't he care? Didn't he see what he was doing to people?

"Do you even know what your doing to Matt?" said Salamon, dangerously quiet. Her stayed quiet for a moment, "Yes." He moved toward the window and opened it.

"Don't you care?" she said, turning her head in disgust, "Don't you even feel?" He looked back at her, unsure as if to trust his mouth.

"Of course I care," he said quietly, "but I have a job to do, and they would only get hurt." It was obvious he was trying to mask his emotions. His voice was failing miserably. It was so desperate, that it tore at Salamon's heart. He turned once again toward the window and sat on the ledge. His legs dangled outside. She watched him carefully.

"You can't tell anyone," he said simply. She shook her head. "Why should I listen to you, your not even supposed to be alive?"

"I don't want to have to erase your memory," he said softly, staring out at the stars. Salamon sighed. Even if she did tell someone, no one would believe her.

"Is it really worth it?" she asked him. He put up his hood, "Yes."

He jumped out the window in one swift movement. Salamon ran to the window, but he was already gone.

"I hope you know what your doing TK," she said lightly to empty air out the window.

"Salamon?" came a questioning voice behind her. Salamon turned around. Kari was sitting up in her bed giving her a questioning stare. Kari seemed to hesitate, "Anything wrong?" Salamon looked at her for a moment debating. Kari would believe her, she would believe everything, but...

"No," Salamon responded. "Goodnight."

-- --- ---- ----- ------

Well, that was chapter 4. R&R. I hope that the next chapter won't take as long. Again, sorry it did take so long and I hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Binding Hope

By Dragonflysky

Chapter 5

Yeah, I know it's short. Yeah, I know I haven't updated in forever. I read this over a couple times and I still am iffy about parts of it. But I figure I've probably kept this to myself long enough. I might go back and re-edit later if I figure out a better way to phrase things. I'm not sure. But anyway…

I don't own Digimon.

"" "" "" "" "" ""DGM"" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

'Did I do the right thing?' Salamon asked herself for the hundredth time. Like every other time, she didn't have an answer. He was alive, both of them. So she should be happy, right? It was so dark in that room, she hadn't even seen his face.

Was it mangled? Scarred? Wrinkled? Smooth? She had only identified him by the digivice that had emitted a small glow.

How had he healed her? Salamon had never seen such a power, especially among any _humans_. But…she was completely better, as if Kari hadn't even been touched in the attack. If he could heal, did he close the portal too?

If that was the case, what else could he do? Did any of the other digidestined have 'powers'? But that wasn't really what bothered her.

Where was he, or rather, where had he been? Where did he disappear to? He knew what was happening. He _knew_ what he had done to everyone. He knew that Kari had stopped talking. He knew that his mother had turned to an empty shell. He knew that Matt was on the verge of being suicidal, and yet…he stayed away. He didn't even let them know he was OK.

What had changed him? The TK she had known would never have hurt his friends and family like he had. The TK she had known would never have been so...so cold hearted. The TK she had known would have found some way to make contact. But that thought brought on a more disturbing one. What did he go through?

Maybe he was trapped, and was simply forced to watch as everyone else mourned. Maybe he was tortured. He could have been controlled, or on the run. But where?

He obviously wasn't in the human world. Someone would have seen him.

He couldn't have been in the Digiworld either. Something would have seen him, or at least rumors of suspicious activity would have surfaced.

That left the Dark...no, that couldn't have been it. Nothing can live there, no matter how strong they are, can they? Maybe it was a remote sector of the digiworld. There were places she'd never been…

There was one thing Salamon knew for sure. Seeing TK had very few answers, and many more questions.

* * *

"It's simply amazing how you recovered," exclaimed the nurse, once again, before she released her. Kari smiled and left the room. She was better, so there was no reason that she couldn't go to class. She slowly made her way through the campus. Salamon was being strangely quiet, so Kari kept her distance.

"Hey Kari," came an energetic voice from behind her. She smiled to herself slightly before turning around.

"Hello," she said to the brunette boy. Takeru smiled widely.

"You got better quick," he commented off-handly. She smiled again before nodding.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "FLASHBACK" "" "" """ """ "" "" "" "" ""

"_Is it really worth it?" she heard Salamon say. Groggily, Kari looked at the window. From the light of the stars, she could make out the shape of a small creature and a man. The man put his hood up and looked out the window._

"_Yes," he responded. Kari's breath stopped. She knew that voice. It was deeper, but still recognizable. But before she could think of anything else, he was gone. He had...jumped out the window!? Quickly, she covered her hand with her mouth to stifle a gasp as Salamon moved to look out the window._

"_I hope you know what you're doing TK," she heard her say quietly. Even covering her mouth, Kari couldn't quite cover the gasp that escaped it. Salamon didn't turn, but continued to stare out the window. Kari took a deep breath._

"_Salamon?" she questioned finally. She could make out Salamon whipping around to stare at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out at first. Should she be direct, and ask about him? _

"_Anything wrong?" she finally spoke. That wasn't too direct, was it? Salamon didn't say anything for a moment. Her deliberations made Kari nearly loose her head. _

"_No," she finally responded, "Good night." Kari stared as her figure moved off the window and onto the floor. Aside her better judgment, she didn't press the matter._

_'He's ok,' she thought with relief. Maybe that wasn't what she should be thinking. Why hadn't Salamon told her that he was there? _

_'He must have asked her not to,' Kari reasoned with herself. A small smile worked its way on her lips as she laid back down. He was at this school, she was sure of that. How else would he have known about the attack? But was that even the reason he was here?_

_'Of course it was,' she thought with a frown. Why else would he be here? But was that kind of selfish to think like that? She shook those thoughts out of her head. He was a student here, so that meant that he was in her class, right? _

_It was a large class, but she knew that if one of them was TK, he would find a way to talk to her, right? That left two people. Her thoughts cut off abruptly as she gave way to slumber._

* * *

Something must be very wrong. He hadn't contacted anyone. Kari used this reasoning nearly all day. But what could be so bad. Her mind flicked to the Scubamon that had grabbed her arm. Was he in the dark ocean? That meant that he was there with Daemon. But wait, that meant....

"Kari?" Takeru interrupted her thoughts. Kari glanced up at him startled. He seemed to be waiting for something.

"Um," she began quietly, "what?" Takeru sighed and smiled. He opened his mouth to begin again…

"Hey, you got better quick," came a calm voice from behind her. Takeru glared over her shoulder, but she turned quickly with a smile.

"Kero!" she exclaimed softly. He gave her a small smirk as he approached. Takeru glared at him.

"Nothing can keep the light out, can it?" he asked, his smirk never wavering. Unbeknownst to Kari, Takeru's hands clenched tightly at his sides. Kari turned pink slightly and nodded.

"You're even talking a little more," Kero observed. Kari's face turned a little pinker and she nodded again, but said nothing. Kero frowned slightly.

"So much for progress," he mumbled loud enough for her to hear. Despite herself, a short chuckle escaped from her lips. She froze at the sound. It was something she hadn't done in…who knows how long? They all waited apprehensively for what she was going to do next, her included.

"Don't we have class?" she said slowly, but clearly and loudly, as if testing the words on her tongue. The words felt odd, like she wasn't sure how to use the proper emotion. Kero had to hide his smile at her tone.

"Keep trying," he said with a raised eyebrow as he headed toward the building. She turned toward Takeru.

"Coming?" she asked, sounding a little quiet again. Takeru nodded. She turned and went after Kero. Takeru gave a small, self satisfied smile before following as well. He wasn't going to give up that easily...not against _him_.

"Kari?" said Takeru, his arm hesitantly raised to grasp hers. She paused and turned to face him. Takeru swollowed nervously and sighed.

"Be careful around him ok. I have a bad feeling," he paused mid-step and turned halfway to face them.

_That little eel._

"I'll be fine," she said after a moment. Takeru smiled widely.

"Of course you will," he said brightly.

"Are you guys coming or what?" asked Kero. Kari gave the briefest of smiles to Takeru one last time before turning back to catch up to Kero. Kero and Takeru glanced between each other.

_I'll get her yet._

_Not if I stop you._

_You're welcome to try._

"" "" "" "" DGM"" "" "" "" ""

"Master, she doesn't suspect a thing. We'll be ready soon."

"...Perfect."

"" "" "" "" ""DGM"" "" "" "" ""

Kari sat in class staring at the board ahead of her. What was it they were studying again?

"4?" she heard a girl in the back of the class respond to. The teacher frowned, shaking his head in disapproval. Poor girl.

"Kari?" he asked, looking at her before turning back to the board. She froze a moment, her mouth opening and closing uselessly. He'd actually called on her? She stared at the board without the slightest idea what they were talking about.

"7," she heard a voice whisper behind her.

"7?" she repeated a little louder. The teacher turned back around to face her, with a small look of shock.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Kari cleared her throat.

"It's 7?" It still sounded like a question, but the teacher smiled slightly.

"Correct. Now if you would all turn to page…" Kari let his voice fall to the background. She turned her head to see Takeru smiling at her widely.

"Thanks," she whispered, trying to squash the pink tinge that was threatening to overcome her face. Kero frowned. This was not going well. The teacher dismissed them, already having finished the lesson of the day. As they exited the classroom, Kero grabbed Takeru's arm, ignoring the sizzling noise coming from both of their bodies.

"You damned hypocrite," he whispered sharply. Takeru smirked.

"Like you aren't," he replied. There was a tense silence. Neither of them felt much of the pain.

"If you do anything to-" Kero started again.

"Likewise," Takeru cut him off. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"I look forward to finishing you in the end." They both stared each other down as the words hung in the air.

"_I'm not giving up. And remember eel, I'm not alone."_

"_They don't even know you're alive. They won't come to rescue you. _Andremember_ Hope, I have reinforcements."_

"_When I finish you, there will be no mercy. I'll make sure you'll never come back. There will be nothing left for you to reformat from."_

"_So says a leader of light. A little dark for you, isn't it? It appears we didn't do as good a job breaking you as we thought. We'll have to fix that."_

"_You never will."_

"_We'll see about that."_

One last glare. That was all that was sent between them. Kero's hand was a blistering red, and the destroyed sleeve showed slightly cracked skin with a small stream of _blood_ leaking out.

"Pity, now I have to go change," said Takeru as he walked away. Kero clenched his hand, feeling the pain flow up his arm. This wasn't the end of it. There was a scream across campus. One sighed slightly, but looked toward the scream in silent resolve. The other, smiled mercilessly.

He took out his D-3. _Not again._

He inconspicuously vanished. _It's time again. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Binding Hope

By Dragonflysky

This chapter has a little bit of a funky format. Refer to the key at the end of the A/N, or just try and figure it out. Anyways…I've been kind of inspired lately. So here is another chapter (new record for me!). Might be a little confusing, so don't worry about trying to keep up. It's supposed to be a little random.

_Flashback _

Present

_(_Normal font_ in a flash back is the _italic font_ in the italic sections)_

If you don't understand…I tried. Haha. Oh…and I don't own Digimon or anything either. I hope you all could figure out that much.

"""""""DGM"""""

_It's time again._

_The three raced as fast as possible across the grounds._

Close it.

_The portal began to swirl shut before vanishing in a flash of yellow light. On the ground, a girl wept._

"_Are you ok?" asked Kero gently as he kneeled down next to her._

"_No. No! Bring her back, please, bring her back," the girl had grabbed Kero's shirt and was shaking him._

"_Teresa, stop," said Kari, as she tried to pull her away._

"_They got her! They have her," she said, breaking down into sobs on Kari's shoulder. _

"_Who do they have?" asked Takeru, furrowing his eyebrows. Teresa took a few more shuddering breaths before she could coherently reply._

"_Lisa. They took her," she said. _

"_Lisa?" asked Kari, trying her best to rub soothing circles on Teresa's back._

"_My sister," she whispered, before collapsing to the ground. Kari toppled down with her. It was then that she saw a dark vapor expelling out of a long cut on her arm. Kero bent down and picked her up bridal style._

"_I'm going to take her to the nurse," he said before jogging off._

"_That portal, where does it go?" asked Takeru. Kari's face, which had long ago turned white, looked down at the ground._

"_The dark ocean."_

"""""DGM"""""

"This is exhausting-" the one began.

"I know."

"It's been months-"

"We can't just let it happen."

"I know. One every single week. Hardly enough time to get my strength back."

"You've been doing a great job."

"He's wearing us down for-"

"For the final battle?" It was a question they had talked about frequently. A long pause.

"Yes. That one." Always the same response.

"Don't give up hope, little buddy."

"Easy for you to say." A smile spread between the both of them. It was an inside joke…one that had kept them company throughout the years.

"Yeah…easy."

""""DGM""""

_On an outing to the local park, the three people sat together under a tree. Kero leaned up against the tree trunk, fiddling with a phone or something. _

"_See all the fish," Takeru pointed out in the nearby pond. Indeed, she did. A couple of little fish were swimming around Takeru's fingers as he let them dangle in the nearby pond._

"_How do you get them to do that?" Kari asked eventually. Takeru shrugged, but grinned coyly._

"_They trust me," he replied. Kari laughed a little._

"_Trust you?" she asked._

"_Of course," Kero whispered to himself. His phone beeped and a moment later, all three of them stiffened. The sound of waves echoed throughout the area._

"_Kari…" a voice rasped. _

It was such a nice day too.

Perfect.

"_No," she whispered wide eyed as she tried to back up. The dark creature began crawling toward her. Takeru jumped in front of her, using his body as a makeshift shield._

"_Don't you dare touch her! Stay away," he yelled, chucking a rock at the 'thing'. It hissed slightly. But as it took another step forward, the portal reversed, and the creature was sucked in. With a short cry and a pop, everything was as before. Kari's pounding heart continued to echo in her ears. She jumped as a hand was set on her shoulder. _

"_Are you ok?" Kero asked as he grabbed her elbow before it found target in his stomach._

"_Thank you," she whispered faintly. Takeru smiled._

"_I couldn't let that thing get you. What kind of protector would I be if I did?" he asked._

Clever little bastard.

"_Protector?" she asked. Takeru's smile hardened to rock solid resolve._

"_I'll always protect you Kari," he said, his eyes shimmering with emotion. Kero rolled his eyes in disgust._

"""" DGM""""

'I still haven't told her,' thought Salamon glumly as she looked out the window. A cool breeze blew through, making her stretch out before curling up in the sun.

'That bastard… he ruined so many people's lives.' It wasn't necessarily his fault…but it made her feel better anyway.

'Why was she even listening to him anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?' She was doing everything that he had said.

'I miss him…so much.' A tear rolled down her cheek.

'No, I will not show him weakness. He may have crushed Kari and Matt, but he won't get me.' She watched as Takeru walked across the campus.

'Next time I see him…he's kitty litter.' She wasn't exactly sure which one she was talking about. Maybe both. Neither of them had said anything to anyone. Technically, they were both to blame.

'That stupid pig and his partner,' she thought as she bit back another set of tears.

'Stupid.'

"""""DGM"""""

"_Ok class, this is an easy question," said Mrs. Amy Hisuri. _

"_Bet you it's not," whispered Takeru good naturedly to Kari. _

"_What years was the Onin War?" It was practice before a test. It was always like this. Every year (nearly every test), she'd shout out a random question. Hardly any of the students paid any attention enough to know that the material was in the next chapter. The short, middle aged woman had thought she had seen it all. _

"_Told you," said Takeru, leaning back in his chair. Up ahead, Kero rolled his eyes. _

The idiot.

_Kari shifted in her seat a little. The short, middle aged woman had thought she'd seen it all…_

"_Kari?" it came out more of a question than it should have. She'd never seen that girl speak in class. It was well known among the faculty to leave the girl be. She and her brother were huge benefactors to the school. Not that Amy really minded. She respected the girl's feelings, having lost a brother of her own when she was fifteen. Kari cleared her throat._

"_1467 to 1477," she replied, albeit quietly. The class stood in silence for a moment._

"_Impressive," Kero whispered as he opened his book, hiding a grin as wide as the ocean. Kero's comment was enough for Mrs. Hisuri to gather her thoughts again._

"_Um…that's correct…anyway" she changed attention to the next question. The students began to whisper among themselves. Yes…Mrs. Hisuri thought she had seen it all._

"""""DGM"""""

"Yeah…easy." He replied. Easy was probably the wrong word. He could tell her…he could. He could make so many people happy.

He could drop the act and simply walk up to her. She wouldn't do anything. She wouldn't accuse him. She wouldn't hate him. She'd understand…he knew it.

But…it might destroy her…after everything is said and done.

If he was gone, if he just stayed dead… Call it a coward's move. She'll probably figure it all out in the end, after he's gone. That's just the way his luck tended to roll. When her two best friend's (and he cringed thinking about that eel being one of them) were gone or turned traitor…he didn't even want to think about that.

"Is something wrong?" his partner spoke. He must have been thinking aloud at one point. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Just the usual," he sighed. His partner nodded.

"Cheer up. Something will work out." Ah…the eternal optimism.

"""""DGM""""

"_Lisa!" cried a boy suddenly, and randomly, from the back of the class. The whole class turned around at the exact same time. From the front of the class, the teacher dropped the marker she had been writing with. She staggered unsteadily down the stairs to the front of the class. _

_There was a stunned silence and Kero jumped up to help steady her before she dove headfirst down the rest of the stairs. _

"_Someone call Teresa," was echoed around the class, and multiple students had whipped out their cellphones. Kari pushed her way through the crowd until she was next to the girl._

"_It was an angel. He saved me. Thank god…thank god," she finally spoke, before she broke down in a cascade of tears. _

"_Lisa! Where did you-"_

"_How did-"_

"_What happ-"_

"_Lisa!"_

_Too many voices at once began to cry out, so they resounded as a dull roar throughout the room. Lisa clamped her hands over her ears, trying to stop so many sounds at once. _

"_STOP," Kero's voice yelled loudly over the crowd. For some unknown reason…everyone did._

"_Come on," he said, coaxing the girl standing. She tentatively raised her hand to follow him. As they exited the classroom and two identical screams of joy were heard. The two sisters stayed with each other all the way to the nurse's office._

"_Did you see a blond boy?" Kari finally asked a few days later. Lisa shook her head, her dark brown eyes grim in recollection. _

"_It's horrible. So much worse than it used to be…that's what the angel told me," she had said, practically ignoring the question. Kari could hardly imagine anything worse. She didn't really want to._

""""DGM""""

"It's all ready," the servant said, bowed so low that you couldn't even make out his face. The master tapped his fingers from his seat.

"The boy?" he asked, his voice echoing around the empty space.

"He'll be taken care of, sir," the servant replied steadily.

"He will be indisposed when I make my move," the master commanded. The servant waited a moment before answering.

"No one less powerful than myself, sir," he said finally. The master frowned, his left wing twitching slightly.

"Human grudges," the master said. The servant looked up for the first time.

"Merely a result of this gangly, useless form, I assure you," he said.

"Be sure that it is," the master said. Silence reigned around the cave where they sat. The master glanced out at the crashing ocean.

"We are ready. The first stages of battle have been set," he said. The servant smiled before replying.

"They'll never know what hit them."

"""""DGM"""""

"_Hey, what's wrong?" asked Takeru as he came up behind her. She averted her eyes from his. His eyes that reminded her so much of…_

"_Nothing," she whispered quietly. Takeru sat down next to her and cocked his head to the side a little. The bright sun reflected off of his hair, making it almost appear blond. _

"_Come on, how can one of my best friends keep secrets from me?" he asked. She paused for only a moment._

"_It's his birthday today," she sighed. Takeru blinked a moment then leaned back on his elbows and looked up thoughtfully. In the sunlight, he had to squint his eyes so they wouldn't hurt. He didn't have to ask who she was referring to. _

"_That's funny," he said wistfully. They sat in silence for a while with only the wind interrupting the silence._

"_What's funny?"she said, pushing her hair back behind her ear. It was obvious that she was going to be the one to get him to finish his train of thought. Takeru looked at her and smiled, and she felt her heart skip a beat._

"_Today is my birthday too," he said. Kero leaned against a tree a good distance away and clenched his fist._

Take that.

""""DGM""""

A tall brunette bumped a soccer ball against the wall from his head. It bounced back with such force, it overshot the target, and hit his friend on the sofa. As usual…his friend could hardly care.

"Oops, my bad," he said with a sheepish grin as he retrieved the ball. His friend shrugged, but said nothing. He continued staring at the small, nearly rectangular device in his hands. This was a typical occurrence. The brunette frowned.

"Couldn't you once just say 'Tai, watch what you're doing' or something that requires a vocal cord or two?" he asked with a sigh. The other boy shook his head. Another fruitless attempt at a laugh or retaliation. He'd even accept a punch to the face.

Tai was on the verge of insanity (or so he often claimed). For years, he's felt like he has been talking to a brick wall. Nothing has made that boy say more than one or two words a day. It takes the power of Omnimon (figuratively of course) just to make him leave the apartment. Few ideas would get him to budge when he wasn't interested. Even his partner had given up hope…

"Come on, tomorrow we're off to see that sister of mine," Tai tried a new angle, an idea that (usually) he'd go with.

"Really, I have a good feeling about this," he continued cheerfully. Koromon snored loudly in the corner. There was a long pause as his friend simply stared at him.

"I don't know what it is. Just…something," Tai's voice gradually decreased to a whisper.

"Tai," his friend spoke suddenly and quietly. Tai jerked at the sound of his name.

"Yeah, you're right buddy," he said with a sigh as he plopped in the arm chair. On the TV, two soccer teams were having at it. It was a close game.

"Yeah," Tai whispered wistfully.

"""""DGM"""""

'…_There are two friends I want you to meet. You and your roommate. I want you to see how I'm doing…But I don't want to know when you're coming. I can't really explain why, just stop by sometime. I miss my big brother. One of my friends is missing his brother too. Maybe if you guys can stop over, you'll make him feel better. _

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_Kari'_

_Tai read the email three or four times. The last part anyway. She seemed happier than she had in years. Who were these two boys…? Tai checked his schedule, a calendar that was hanging on the wall. _

"_Next week," he murmured, looking at all the blank spaces. He straightened himself up a little._

"_Hey buddy," he called into the other room, "we're going on a trip."_

"""""DGM""""""

"Hey, I packed your bag up," Tai said as he dragged two duffel bags behind him.

"Thanks," came the quiet reply. Frustrated of not getting a more definitive response, Tai groaned.

"It's not like you would have done it anyway," he grumbled. Again…no response. Tai hoisted both bags over his shoulder and dropped them heavily on the couch.

"Cheer up," he said, for probably the millionth time in the last six years. The soccer game was long over and the news was talking about some random digimon attacks at a nearby college. Tai wasn't paying enough attention to catch the name.

"Those don't look like any mon's I've seen before," he commented at the dark and grainy picture that was next to the new's reporters head. His friend shrugged and went back to staring out the window. The telecast was abruptly cut short as live coverage of a seven car pile-up took the stage.

""""DGM""""

Ok, let me know how this one goes.


	7. Chapter 7

Binding Hope

Chapter 7

Well, well, well. I have come back. Sorta… I didn't really have as much inspiration for this chapter so it took a while…and yes, I know a lot of you are rolling your eyes at me. ANYWAY… I guess this is what it has come to. School starts in a couple days for me and I wanted to crank out a chapter before then. So… everyone on the entire earth knows I don't own digimon…including me. Well, enjoy.

"""""DGM"""""

Salamon prowled down the hallway in silence. There was no way she was going to sit still any longer. That stupid excuse for a partner and his digimon were NOT going to keep her out of the action. She'd mulled it over long enough. She stayed silent as a giggling group of girls walked right past her.

"Oh, aren't you just adorable!" she heard a high pitched squeal. Salamon turned to see a blond haired girl staring at her maniacally. Backed into a corner, Salamon growled. Apparently, the girl wasn't able to take a hint as she began to advance.

"One step closer and you'll be my next tuna dinner," Salamon finally said darkly. The girl's wild grin dropped like a two ton hammer and she froze in her spot. Taking her advantage where she could, Salamon raced out from between her legs and down the opposing hallway.

"Get's them every time," she whispered with a smirk. A familiar scent found its way to her nose.

'You better protect those pretty faces,' she thought, as she went to go find her two new scratching posts.

""""""DGM""""""

This traffic was horrible. His friend stared out the passenger window with the same expression he had held for six years. Tai groaned, wanting to hit his head on the horn and startle the semi-silence all around him.

"I knew we should have taken the bus," he muttered angrily. In his head, he imagined laughter from his companion.

'_It wouldn't have been any faster, buddy. You just picked your poison,'_ the reply might have been said in some universe where none of this happened. Tai averted his eyes a moment to glance at his blond friend. Sure enough, he hadn't moved. The response, as usual, was from his own, slightly unstable, psyche.

'_Maybe I should go have my head checked? Didn't that British wizard movie say that hearing voices is a bad thing?'_ he considered, remembering something about snakes and bushy brown hair that nowhere near rivaled his own in size.

'_Maybe you should. It'd be about time you become a certified wack-job' _replied the voice that sounded eerily like his best over at said best friend, he assured himself that no…he hadn't said that either. He repressed the urge to scream as the traffic came to another standstill. At this rate, they'd never get there. Kari had wanted it to be a surprise…

'_Surprise! Your dear older brother died from highway-destroying Decipticons that he couldn't escape from because the traffic was TOO SLOW,'_ he imagined a government official explaining slowly as they pulled his miraculously undamaged body from the smoking vehicle. In his head, the voice returned in full blown laughter.

'_Dude, get a new hobby'_ it said. He looked over at the blond, who's even breathing never could have sustained such boisterous hysterics. His second thought was of the four shelves of Blu-ray and DVD's that he had accumulated over the last couple years.

'_Shut up´_ he thought, returning his eyes to the road and scowling ever so slightly. With a quick flick of his hand, he turned the radio on. Heavy guitar and drums poured out of the speakers, making it nearly impossible to hear himself think. Over in the next car, an older woman frowned in obvious disgust at his musical taste and volume. Admittedly, he didn't like it much either. But, it filled the silence and likewise killed the voice in his head.

'_Do you want to go deaf by 30?'_ he could remember Sora commenting one day, a couple years ago.

'_Considering my roommate, it doesn't matter much. Does it?'_ he now thought ruefully. Whatever Kari had caught at college, he sure as hell hoped that there was some to spare for Matt. In the passenger seat, said boy was staring off into the sun. Suddenly an action, that would have shocked his brunette companion into a multi-car pileup stupor, happened. Unknown to him, the corner of his lips turned upward ever so slightly.

"""""DGM"""""

'_I'm so sick of sitting here,'_ thought a certain digimon as he stared out the window. It was yet another day where there would likely be some sort of attack that shook up the school, but was basically ignored by the local and general news.

'_Of course, that's the only time I ever get out of this room,'_ he moved around the small enclosed space. It was a good thing that the window ledge was the same level as the desk. College life proved to be much more uncomfortable than all those websites led on. Of course, the last time he had looked at those websites had been when his partner was still in school. Considering the alternative…

'_I don't know what we would of done if you hadn't been smart enough to get into college,' _he shuddered at the mere picture of a small hole-in-the-wall apartment and a fifty hour a week job. He could hardly picture his partner in the hot dog hat that would have probably been part of his uniform.

'_We were in the streets long enough'. _Frequently, when there was nothing to do, his mind would revisit the years he and his human partner spent running…. Or maybe it was called hiding. They had to live off of whatever they could find in their colorless prison. They would run across the occasional companion. But usually anything that got sent there was killed or rescued within a day or two.

'_You can't save a person from their own fear,´_ he pictured one digimon they had run across. In its own panic, it led itself straight to the beach.

'_Never go to the beach if you want to live.' _Again, he could see the small cave that housed the desperate eels. They cast off a scent of rot, fear, and pure horror. It was mainly how the duo of hope tracked down where each attack was.

'_It helps that he tries to keep the same classes as her.' _It was true. They only attacked where _she_ was.

'_Obviously, they wanted her as their queen,'_ he remembered their original task from that day in middle school. She had been fading in and out, and that was one of the first times that his, then innocent, partner had confessed some of his feelings toward her. Of course, those feelings had been obvious.

'_They still are obvious,'_ the rookie rolled his eyes and his one wing twitched in annoyance. Even so, she still didn't seem to get it. Out on the grounds, Kari, "Kero", and "Takeru" all walked to the next class. She was blind to the obvious tension between the two. Strangely enough, it reminded the little guy about two wolves, competing to be the alpha male in a pack.

'_Wow…wolves. Ironic, considering his brother,' _images of the blond-haired, blue-eyed destined of friendship floated up without warning.

'_I wonder if we'll get to see him before we-' _he let that train come to a startling and screeching halt. He didn't want to think about that. It was practically an unwritten rule. You didn't think about that. After a moment, he let his rigid posture fall back to his practically engrained, semi-battle-ready state. Another moment later, he let out a sigh.

"I wonder if he would be able to tell who the fake is…Matt that is," this time, he said it aloud. Takeru and Kari looked like they were laughing at something while Kero smirked. He didn't want to guess the real, and violent, thoughts going through the heads of the blond and brunette males behind their pleasant exterior. The show was all for her of course. One, to protect. The other, to mislead. That's the way with everything, isn't it? He blinked a moment as the three walked off to the next building.

'_I wonder,'_ he thought wistfully.

""""DGM"""

'_I wonder'_ thought Kari as she completely and utterly embarrassed herself. She looked at the roaring laughter of Takeru, and even the chuckling of the, usually, stoic Kero.

"Hey, don't make fun of me! I'm being serious," she countered back, though she couldn't contain the grin that accompanied it.

"Pink or green?" Kero repeated after her. She clutched the little picture to her chest, blushing red.

"Well it isn't like I have anyone else to ask," she muttered through another fit of hysterics.

"It's just… really?" Takeru said as his laughter started again.

"Well would they?" She asked, glancing at the dresses. Kero finally seemed to trust himself to answer as he cleared his throat.

"Just go with the pink one," he said, before his smirk took a more malicious turn.

"And no, Light, neither of them make your butt look big," he said, finally addressing the original question she had asked. Her face turned bright pink as both boys started laughing again.

"I really need some girlfriends," she muttered to herself. Kero took a huge breath and sighed loudly.

"Don't we have class?" he asked, his face finally settling down to a more natural look.

"Chem 111" Kari sighed. She glanced over at Kero before looking back at Takeru.

"You'll be my partner, right?" she said. The brunette grinned widely.

"Of course," he said, holding his arm out to her.

_Disgusting._

_Looks like you're failing your little mission, aren't you?_

To most people, they could have cut the tension that sprang up with a knife. Kari smiled as she looked at Kero.

"Same building, right?" she asked. He nodded and grabbed his Biology book off the lawn.

"Yeah, I'll walk with you," he said, offering a quick glance up at the one window where he knew he was being watched. Takeru, noting his look, smiled slightly.

_Looks like you got eyes in high places… too bad bats can't see._

_Slither back to your tide pool, you pathetic excuse for seafood._

_Oh, not so friendly, are we?_

_I'd rather rot for years in that pit of an old movie you call an ocean._

_Be careful what you wish for._

The bearer of hope couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to happen. The digimon repressed a shiver throughout his fake body. The hope coming off the boy was getting to be too strong, and the bearer didn't seem to realize it. For him… this couldn't bode well.

""""DGM""""

Salamon's heart leapt to her throat as she stumbled in her step.

'_It's him,'_ she pushed back the waterworks that were threatening to burst forth. Her subconscious burst forth, unprepared as ever to face what she'd just heard.

'_Maybe I heard it wrong,' _she thought blankly, as she kneeled into the closed door. Her sensitive nose picked up no scent, and she couldn't hear anymore movement within the room. There was a barely audible sigh, followed by the skip of a heartbeat.

'_Of course it's him. You'd know that voice sixty years from now, let alone six,'_ she argued with herself. She placed her front paw on the door, digivolving to champion as she did so. Just as her hand grazed the metal, she noticed something she hadn't before… A scent that not only covered the handle, but had been lingering around Kari ever since the first day of school.

'_No,'_ she thought, as she looked up at the room number. She'd know it anyday. Kari's chart of phone numbers and addresses were taped boldly beside the bed, two written carefully in red and blue pen.

"Oh Myotismon… TK is-" There was a flash as the door flew open, and a paw covered her mouth.

"Don't say it," a voice said. Her whole body shut down the shine of a familiar metal caught her eye. Its symbols were blurred, as it was only an inch from her face. Flat on her back, she could do more that stare up at the face she had been longing to see for years. His eyes were serious, staring straight down in her soul until all she could do was nod.

"The walls have ears," he said, glancing down the hall where he knew the eel's room resided. She stared at him a long moment before her eyes began to blur with tears. He smiled, breaking his cold expression.

"Gato…don't do that," he said softly. All her fury forgotten, she could hardly form a coherent thought. His expression changed once again to something she couldn't decipher.

"I'm sorry," he said, before her world flashed once again. Salamon jerked awake with a startled cry. She could feel the tears leaking down her cheeks as she moved off of the pillow on the bed. She blinked a moment before the momentum of the situation hit her. A dream… She cried softly, burying her head into the pillow she had earlier rejected.

"Oh Patamon."

Inside another room, his wings drooped. Shaking his head, he tried to block out the sound of her cries. She shouldn't have come looking for him, no matter how much he had wanted her to.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," he whispered, knowing that she'd never hear him.

"""DGM"""

"I know she's done with class at two," Tai said as he clenched a couple pieces of paper his left hand. The first had been an email…the email that led him here in the first place.

"Surprise" he heard the voice in his head whisper softly. Strange…that voice never whispered. He glanced over at his friend, who let out an inaudible sigh. The campus, while much nicer than his own, was larger and laid out in a series of complicated twists, turns, and tunnels. Suddenly, the prospect of the "surprise" visit didn't seem so appealing.

"Maybe I should have printed off a map," Tai pondered allowed, as he turned his head to one side and looked down a tree-lined sidewalk. There was a distinctive noise that sounded like a snort.

'Did he just roll his eyes?' Tai thought as he caught the uncharacteristic movement out of the corner of his eye. Uncharacteristic? Tai had to stop himself from laughing out loud. It would have been _exactly_ like the old Matt to roll his eyes at him. That, or make some smart-alec remark that Tai would have had no hope to counter. He snorted at the irony of the statement. Hope? Like Matt had any of that left…

"Are you coming?" he heard someone say quietly. Tai shook his head at the voice, which he assumed, was also in his head. It just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"I need a psychologist," he muttered to himself.

"Why?" the voice asked.

"Like you don't know," Tai muttered back, no longer caring if he looked like an idiot or not. Out of habit, he looked up to his friend…and was surprised to see a pair of dull blue eyes looking at him somewhat expectantly. Tai blinked a moment and shook his head a little to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"D-Did you just say something?" he stuttered slightly over the question. Matt glanced down at his shoes before returning his eyes to Tai's.

"Yes." He finally said, after what looked like an internal debate. Tai sighed and waved his hand.

"Sorry, that's ok. I must be hearing th-" he abruptly ended his sentence.

"Wait," he paused hesitantly, "did you say yes?" Matt nodded his head slightly. Tai rubbed the back of his head, making the towering spikes shake.

"Oh…" he wasn't quite sure where to go from there. It almost unsettled him as to how Matt seemed to lighten up just by getting here. That is…if you called that "lightening up".

'_At least this was a good idea'_ he thought to himself as he looked at the visual proof. He heard a snort.

'_That's what you think,'_ Tai knew that voice was from his head. The blonde was still staring at him. To any other person, it would look like his expression was blank. Tai, on the other hand, was well aware that Matt thought he had lost his mind.

'_Have I ever had it?'_ Tai thought, only slightly serious. Only a crazy person would room with a mute insomniac with some weird post-traumatic-stress disorder. Not counting all of the ordeals in the digital world, one had to wonder how he even made it this far.

'_Courage'_ Tai thought with a mental snort.

'_More like dumb luck' _his annoying internal voice countered. They did say that people in silent, medieval jail cells went crazy… didn't they? Did his apartment even count? Tai's mind flashed back to the first dorm room that he and Matt had shared. With everything plastered to the wall just to make a small pathway, Matt, Tai, Koromon, and Tsunomon had quite the time that first year.

While Tai was having his internal monologue, Matt resisted the urge to tap his foot. Something was drawing him inside the campus, and only making it to the parking lot was doing nothing to help his case. Briefly, he considered what was wrong with him. He hadn't been this impatient since…. His thought process paused as he realized he couldn't remember the last time he had any drive to do anything.

'_He'd be ashamed of me'_ Matt thought, thinking about a certain blonde haired and blue-eyed digidestined of hope. It was true he hadn't conducted himself in the best of fashions since that day… Matt wiped and further thoughts such as that out of his head. What's done is done.

"Well?" he asked finally. Tai seemed to jump out of his thoughts to focus on him. He turned a little red, and Matt knew that if his girlfriend were here, he'd be stammering and making a fool of himself.

'_He must be talking to that voice in his head,' _Matt briefly wondered if that meant he was crazy.

'_He's always been crazy'_ he concluded to himself. Tai smiled brightly.

"Yeah, sorry. This way," he walked off with Matt following behind. Matt almost shook his head. He was well aware that Tai had absolutely no idea where he was going. This was going to be a long day… All the same, Matt couldn't help but feel that something big was about to happen…and it involved _him._

"""""DGM"""""

_He'd_ felt unbelievably antsy ever since he had gotten out of class. Kari, Kero, and Takeru all walked together as they headed back to the dorms.

"That homework she assigned is insane. How does she ever expect us to get it done?" Takeru sighed dramatically as he shifted his backpack from one shoulder to the other.

"Maybe you should spend some time actually trying to do it. I don't get what you boys do that leaves you no time for homework," Kari said dismissively.

"Hey, I get mine done," Kero shifted his arm so his books wouldn't go toppling out of his hand. Kari rolled her eyes until she caught sight of something in one of the windows.

"Patamon?" she whispered, right after it vanished.

_Well well, guess he isn't as sneaky as you thought._

_Shut up._

"Did you see that?" Kari asked, pointing to the window. Kero and Takeru looked up briefly.

"No," they said together, glaring at each other right after. Neither were about to give away the other…that would give away themselves. The real one felt something tug at his heart for a split second.

"I-if…you say so," she said before turning her attention to the path ahead of her.

"Anyway, I think we-" she was cut off by an agonizing scream, followed shortly by another.

"Takeru? Kero?" she gasped, her books falling from her arms. Bother boys had fallen to their hands and knees. She was blinded as a bright light exploded around the area and shot into the sky. The light fell down onto a silhouetted figure before the person collapsed to the ground.

"Matt?"

"Tai?" she asked the same time as her brother. Tai looked up paled.

"Oh my god."

"""""""DGM"""""""

Dun DUn DUN! Haha. Anyway, there you have it. Do you know who is who yet? I dare you to try. Haha. I don't know how much I like that chapter, so leave me a review and let me know. Does anyone like where I'm taking this? Or should I redirect? Feedback would be lovely, even if it isn't happy feedback. I'm willing to take anything at this point. So that little button in the center of your screen is feeling a little lonely. Be nice to it. Until next time…


	8. Chapter 8

Binding Hope

Chapter 8

""""DGM"""""

In another place at about the same time…a brown haired boy scratched his head. His room was a disaster. At least that hadn't changed over the years. His blue goggles still shined, even as they had gone through more than one violent battle.

"Whatcha doin'? came a small voice from under a pile of clothes.

"Be quiet a minute DemiVeemon. Let me think," he grumbled. DemiVeemon poked his head out to look at his partner. Thinking was a dangerous pastime for any goggle-head.

"What's wrong Davis?" he asked. Even now, the end of his name tended to sound more like a "sh" than an "s". Davis gripped the shoulder strap of his backpack tighter. After another moment of silence, Davis let out a frustrated growl.

"Davish, calm down," DemiVeemon crawled his way toward his partner and tugged on his pant leg.

"Sorry DemiVeemon. I just can't shake the feeling that I'm missing something," Davis threw a pair of shorts back on DemiVeemons head.

"Davis…" DemiVeemon was cut off by the sound of a far off bell.

"I'm late!" his cry echoed down the hallway. DemiVeemon shook his head at the dust trail…

"Oh Davis," he sighed. If there was anything Davis was missing, it was his mind.

"""""DGM"""""

"Oh my god."

"Tai," Kari pushed herself back away from the young men next to her. They weren't moving.

"Kari…" Tai trailed off. What was he supposed to say?

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this, I swear. I didn't mean it," she cried. Her legs curled up in front of her, making a makeshift shield with her shins. The blond boy on the ground…his clothes were dark and shabby. It was more than apparent that there wasn't much thought put into them. His blue jacket was ripped under one arm, but apparently no one took much notice of it. His hair was long and in his face. At least it was combed.

"Supposed to?" Tai repeated, awe-struck. He couldn't believe that his sister had been so thoughtless. So careless… so…

"Matt," Kari whispered.

"What happened?" he yelled, taking himself by surprise.

"I-I don't know," she stammered.

"You don't know?" Tai roared. Kari flinched.

"I didn't think this would happen," she cried out, covering her mouth with her hand. She couldn't quite stop the first sob from escaping her lips.

"Then what did you think would?" he yelled back. In a distant part of his brain, he registered that he was yelling at his formerly almost-mute sister…and she was yelling back.

"I-I don't know," she repeated. Tai shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you," he threw his hands up in the air. Her eyes narrowed in anger. She twisted her knees to the side. Her hands clenched around a tiny weed that had sprouted its way between the sidewalk squares.

"I didn't want this to happen!" she yelled back at him.

"Just because these two _kids_-"

"Stop," an almost familiar voice cut Tai off. The blond haired kid next to Kari was facing with his back toward Tai. He extended a hand out. Kari looked up at him hopefully as she was pulled to her feet.

"I don't know who they are, but I'm not going to sit and take this," Tai saw a glint of blue in his direction before it turned away again.

"Kero, please," Kari reached out toward him as he brushed her aside and took off. Tai stared blankly where he had been.

"Please…" she breathed at his retreating form. They waited, but no one else stirred. People walked around them. Didn't they see what was happening? Didn't they notice? Didn't they care?

"So one of them…it's really him?" It was hard to believe. He didn't…he couldn't. Not after all this time.

"Yeah. It is," she replied softly. She was positive. There was no other way to explain it… to explain Salamon's midnight conversation and the golden glow...

"But Kari-"

"I'm sure." She sounded so sure of herself, Tai couldn't finish his sentence. His knuckled turned white as he tightened his hand in a fist. What he wouldn't give for a brick wall right about now. She wasn't listening to him and he didn't know how else to get through to her.

"Just because they look like him, doesn't make either of them TK," he clenched his jaw and ground his teeth.

"Just hear me out Tai-"

"No, you hear me out. Everyone has held onto him for too long," he continued.

"I'm sure," she didn't want to listen to her brother anymore.

"How? How Kari? How can you be so sure?" his voice was starting to rise again.

"I just know, ok? I just know, Tai," Tai could feel the heat trickling back into his brain.

"But ho-"

"Because she does Tai," Tai froze at the hand on his arm. It wasn't a hesitant or nervous touch…

"M-m-ma-" A blond boy in shaggy clothes pushed him down to the ground, standing above him.

"Stop trying to be all courageous," he said. Kari blinked her eyes a couple of times. Did he really just…?

"But-"

"Tai. Just shut up for one minute, ok? I can take care of this myself," he said. The blond boy took a few steps over to Kari, who just stared up at him.

"You know," she said. He nodded and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

"Yeah," he sighed. He looked down at brown hair…

"He's got blue eyes?" he asked. Kari nodded dumbly. He snorted.

"Get up," he kicked the brunette over.

"Matt!" cried Kari as she reached to stop him. Matt shrugged her off. Again, his foot made contact with the smaller boy's stomach.

"Get up. I know you can," he said. There was a soft groan.

"Matt?" he whispered. Matt coughed and flipped the boy onto his back. Matt felt his breath hitch as he looked upon the face…his face. He knelt to one knee and gathered his shirt in his fist. Leaning down, he held his lips close to the younger boy's ear.

"I know who he is," he whispered. Kari leaned forward. What had he said? Matt smiled, his eyes glinting in the light.

"Matt! What's gotten into you?" Tai seemed to find his voice as he leapt forward to restrain him. Matt's fist had a couple drops of blood on it, still held above the spot where he had struck.

"Takeru!" Kari knelt down to her friend's side as he clutched his nose in pain. Takeru rolled over onto his knees.

"I'll deal with you later," Matt shoved off Tai's hand, before he took off running in another direction. They all stared after him in silence. Takeru was sitting up, red dripping down between his fingers. Kari rubbed his back in slow circles.

"Ow," his voice sounded distorted with his nose otherwise occupied. Tai looked across at him. It was surreal…how much he looked like TK. The noise, however, knocked some sense back into him.

"Come on dude. Let's get something on that," he said as he pushed himself up. Kari looked between them.

"Yeah," she pulled Takeru up. He rested a hand on hers. She smiled.

""""DGM""""

Patamon munched calmly on a chocolate bar he conveniently found in his partners backpack…well it was in his partner's backpack.

"Oh Kari…what did you do?" he asked no one in particular. A giant bush of brown hair bobbed as the former goggle-head got more upset. He took another bite, trying to chew down his nerves. There was nothing he could do without jeopardizing everything. Somehow, he didn't think Matt would be so easy to fool. Not after…

Matt—or at least, Patamon assumed it was Matt—stopped Tai, who now looked too shocked to say anything. His stride was almost confident as he made his way to Kari. Oh yes. Matt wasn't going to be as easy to fool. The worst part was that the largest chunk of TK wanted his brother back, if only for a little while. No. This wouldn't be easy at all.

"Good luck," he whispered as the now empty wrapper missed the garbage can and floated to the floor. Not that the rookie noticed. Patamon thought of Gatomon…

"Good luck."

""""DGM""""

Matt stared at large building.

"The gym?" he asked himself.

"Yup!" a voice in the crowd answered happily. He spun on heel to face a girl with black hair. She was rocking on her heels back and forth, looking at the same building. She glanced at him and wrinkled her nose.

"Uh, thanks?" he asked. She smiled a little.

"You know, you'd be really cute if you cut your hair… and got a new jacket," she said, before turning tail.

"Thanks. I'll remember that," his voice got softer as she walked away. He stared after her for a minute. She weaved her way in-between a small group of people before she vanished. That was weird. He returned to looking at the building.

Of course he'd go to a gym. It was almost too obvious. How much of a head start had he had? The sky was gray and getting darker.

'I didn't know we were in for a storm today,' he mused. In the distance, he saw a flash of light. That's what he got for ignoring the weather man for six years.

The gym was dark. There weren't many people there except for a couple in the main gym playing basketball.

"Is there a weight room?" he asked the student at the desk. The man, he looked like a sophomore, looked like he would rather be anywhere but there. His eyes were trained on a television in the corner that was broadcasting a soccer game.

"The weight room is closed today," he said, not even glancing away. Matt took a deep breath.

"Yeah, but I think my brother left his phone in there. Can I just go check it out?" he asked. The boy looked at him, half annoyed and half suspicious.

"Come on," Matt pressed, "My mom will be pissed if I don't get it back for him." The boy sighed. Apparently, the game was more important than any problem Matt had.

"Yeah, whatever. Go down the stairs and take a left. Follow the sign. It should be open. There's a door in there that should take you right back outside," he turned back to his TV. Clearly, he didn't want to be bothered again. Matt offered him a half smile.

"Thanks, man," he strode off slowly in that direction. No need to rush. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

""""DGM""""

How could he have been so stupid? Kero kicked a weight that lay at his foot. It flew to the rack, creating a clang that echoed in the silence. The air rumbled with the storm outside. The windows were higher up. There wasn't much light that filtered through, leaving it dim and dark. Just like he was used to…

He spun around, the bottom of his palm striking the punching bag over his shoulder.

"Nice hit," Kero spun around, his fist rose, his elbow and forearm guarding his chest area. The blond haired man in the corner clapped slowly. Kero straightened his jacket and turned around.

"Sorry, who are you?" he asked.

"Come on, I may have an older model, but even I can tell you're a digidestined," the man scoffed. Kero turned around to a small square pressed right in his face. Lightning flashed across the room so he could make out the light blue colored device with two blinking red dots. There was another pause.

"That doesn't mean I know who you are," he turned his back and began to walk away.

"I see your buddy has one of these things two. I checked before I left him with Tai," he continued.

"He's not my buddy," Kero stiffened and froze. Matt leaned casually against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I suppose he wouldn't be," he pocketed his digivice. Kero took a couple more steps until he was right in front of the opposite wall.

"Nice blood. Did you kill a rookie?" There was a streak of blood that streaked across Matt's jeans that Kero had been able to make out, even in the faint light. He rested his arm against the opposing wall, leaning his head into it. Matt snorted.

"Nice humor. Did you kill a comedian?" he responded.

"Touché," he answered softly, not trusting himself to turn around.

"So TK, you still haven't told me what that gold light was," Matt continued on.

"I'm not-"

"Stupid?" Matt asked, "You must be if you think I can't tell." There was silence.

"So what was it?" Matt asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled.

"Don't you?" Matt paused. He studied the boy carefully. His shoulders were hunched. Matt could see his outline shaking slightly.

"No." They didn't say anything.

"I haven't felt like this in a long time. I'm not sure what you did to me," Matt smiled to himself. It was more than true. He felt full, like he was going to overflow with something. Kero took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm not TK, whoever that is. I don't know what happened, good luck," his voice sounded dead-panned, even to himself. Matt rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I didn't want it to come to this," The sound of metal on metal coincided with the thunder. Kero spun, his heart leaping to his throat before he smiled. Not in the funny way, but coldly, sardonically. Metal glinted in the lightning that followed. Matt casually swung the knife between his fingers. Kero couldn't believe the irony of the situation.

"You're going to attack me? You can't hurt me. What did you think that'd do?" he asked, his voice as sharp as the knife Matt held and rising with every word. Matt smirked.

"Oh, I know that," he still smiled, watching the knife like it was fascinating. Kero's face slowly dropped.

"Then what?" he asked cautiously. He wasn't sure he liked the look on Matt's face.

"Hurting you wouldn't do anything. I don't need you to hate me," he said, raising the knife. Kero's eyes widened in realization.

"No," he muttered as he stumbled forward.

"Myself," Matt paused. His smile darkened, "Well, that's a different story."

The knife swiped across his arm. In the gloom, Kero could see a dark color growing and seeping down the sleeve. His breathing was uneven.

"Please stop," Kero reached for him. Matt shoved him roughly on the ground.

"Not yet," he said as he cut himself lower on the arm. The stain spread farther.

"Matt, no," he tried to get back up, but Matt kicked him back down.

"Oh, so you know my name now?" he cried out as he cut in the same spot. This time, he couldn't quite cover his gasp of pain. Kero's eyes widened.

"Yes, yes I know your name. Please just stop," he yelled out, closing his eyes. He couldn't watch this. Matt managed a grim smile.

"Give me a reason to," he cut again. Red dripped on the floor and shined in the flash of light. His breaths were deeper now, hitching every so often.

"W-W-What do you want me to do?" Kero stammered.

"Tell me. Tell me who you are. Who you really are," he glared down at Kero with ice in his eyes. Kero glanced at him, fear filled.

"I'm Kero-"

"You know, one more. I might actually hit something," he stopped him mid-sentence.

"Please!"

"Or maybe if I go a little lower," Matt brought the knife down right above his wrist where it hovered.

"Matt, don't," he got to his knees. Matt smiled at him softly.

"I guess I'll see you in the next life. Not even you could stop all the bleeding," he said.

"STOP!" Matt's arm was frozen as blood covered his wrist.

"What are you doing!" he yelled. Kero held the knife tightly in his fist, a new source of red contributing to the pool.

"It's me," he said softly.

"I-" Kero cut off Matt's words with a shake of his head.

"Just stop Mattie. It's me," he said. His blue eyes shimmered, creating their own inner light in the darkness.

"It's me. It's TK."

'"""""DGM"""""""

So…funny story. For Christmas, my sister and friend pitched together to buy themselves Digimon Season 2 on DVD. So…guess who's been watching since it came…yesterday. If you guessed me, you're absolutely right. Maybe I'll let them watch it…eventually. So anyway, this was a pretty intense scene to write. Originally, there was another two parts to it, but both of those parts would have made the chapter way too long to fit with the rest of the story. I think you will all have to wait on that for a little bit then.

I know I'll get some questions about the Davis scene, but really… doesn't everybody need the bubble-headed friend for absolutely no reason? I sure did. Writing this nearly made me cry. And putting it at the end would have totally ruined my setup for the next chapter. No, he's not coming in the story yet, I just wanted to bring him in to prove that, in fact, everyone else has moved on with their lives. Also… of course Davis is missing something. All the cool stuff is happening with Kari.

Anyway, thanks for reading. I really do like this story and I really want to finish it. It's just that my updates are a little far between. The next chapter (hopefully) will be longer. I'm sorry this is so short. Finally, please review, even if it is just to sit and bash me to pieces. Nothing gets me more motivated than knowing that someone other than me is reading this story. Thanks for your time and I'll try to keep the A/N shorter next time. So until next time…


	9. Chapter 9

Binding Hope

Chapter 9

By Dragonflysky

Unfortunately…no. I don't own Digimon. So ignore me grumbling in the corner and read on…

"""""DGM""""""

Tai pressed his fingers to his temple. There was no logical… of course, this was digital. Logic didn't apply here.

"He'll be back Tai," a warm hand rested on his shoulder. He glanced up at his little sister.

"I know," he muttered, though he wasn't entirely sure he believed it. Kari sighed. What was she supposed to do to help him? Tai hadn't been right ever since he came out of the nurse's office. She paused a little.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked. Tai nodded but kept his face down.

"Yeah, blood just makes me queasy." Lie. The excuse sounded lame, even to his own ears. It's amazing what college had done for Kari. She was practically a whole new person….or just like her old person.

"But Tai-" Kari trailed off. What was the point? Tai was easily more stubborn than her on her worst day. He wasn't going to say anything just yet.

Tai looked up at her. She looked worried, frazzled, and longing all at the same time. She wanted to know what was going on. Patience, the thing she used to have an endless supply of, was dwindling. He couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear. Not after…

"Kari, I need you to listen to me," he started off. He was so serious, Kari squashed down anything she might have wanted to say. He was going to tell her. This was it. Tai looked around, like he was watching for some monster to hop out from the shadows and eat out their hearts. Instantly, his eyes locked on hers with such intensity, she felt her body freeze up.

"Kari, be careful of-"

"Jeez Tai, maybe I should go back to being the gloomy one. I did a much better job than you," a voice called out. Tai stopped, his mouth open with a half formed word. His shoulders fell back in a sigh of relief but his face twisted in something similar to anger.

"Matt, where have you been?" Tai practically yelled. Matt's eyes went up and around as he walked over to Kari.

"Hi Kari, college has been treating you good I see," he said as he wrapped his one arm around her. She attempted to smile, but it still came out as a grimace. Matt's timing couldn't have been worse.

"Matt!" Tai scolded and pressed all at the same time.

"Chill, Tai. What are you? My mother?" Matt dismissed him with a turn of his shoulder.

"But Matt, he's-"

"I know." Matt turned on Tai, his eyes practically radiating ice. Tai stopped. There was more than one meaning in his sentence. They both stared at each other for a while. Fire and ice clashing. It was an understanding.

"Sorry Kari, but I forgot about my test tomorrow. I have to go study," Tai offered an apologetic smile. Fake. Kari knew better.

"Be careful of what?" she didn't bother saying anything else. Tai was closing up. She'd get another good sentence or two out of him before he was gone.

"Just watch yourself Kari. I want to see you home on break," he said.

"But Tai-"

"It'll be ok squirt," Matt rubbed the palm of his hand on her head. That was it. They were done. They turned off and went without another word. Tai looked like a hula dancing Etemon couldn't get his attention.

"Hand over the keys. I've had enough of your driving to last me a lifetime," she heard Matt say as he snatched the shiny object out of his distracted friend's hand.

"Bye," she whispered.

"""""DGM"""""

Matt swung the set of keys around his finger while they walked. Neither said anything for a while, letting the murmur of passersby fill the air.

"Matt-"

"Not here Tai." There was no room for argument. Tai bit on his tongue. Why had they parked so far away again? Like in every college, visitor's parking was about as far from where you wanted to go as it could be.

"Dude! You're that kid in the sky!" they heard a voice call out behind them. A blond haired girl with green eyes bounced up to them.

"Sorry, I think you have me mistaken for someone else," Tai didn't spare her much of a glance.

"No! I just know it. It's the hair," She reached for his shoulder. He paused a moment before shrugging her off.

"Sorry miss," he said while they continued on. Matt snorted in such a way that Tai had to double take a look at his friend. It was really him this time; not some voice or some noise that would lead him to some nut hut.

"You know, there were eight of us there," Matt repressed most of his snigger. Tai just stared at him.

"Dude, you're kinda freaking me out here," he raised one eyebrow and tilted his head in such a way that Tai broke out of his trance.

"S-sorry. It's just-"

"Yeah, I know. It's not that stupid little voice in your head," Matt shrugged.

"What!" Tai stumbled on the sidewalk.

"You seriously think I hadn't noticed?" he asked off-handedly. Tai blinked.

"Yeah." He summed that up nicely. Matt laughed.

"Nice one Craniamon," he put the keys in the door as they came up to the car.

"Hey now!" Tai retaliated. Talk about an insult.

"What? Your heads are both big enough," Matt started the engine. The easy banter slid between the two of them like it had never left.

"Yeah? Well look who's talking, Shaggy," Tai crossed his arms in victory while Matt let out an indignant sigh.

"Ok, I get it. I'll go get a haircut tomorrow," he said backing up. Again, it was silent. They waited until they had driven a little before saying anything more.

"What happened to your jacket?" asked Tai as he eyed the bloody mob on the back seat.

"Oh you know, the usual," Matt replied. There was silence again.

"What happened to your other shirt? You had sleeves before," Tai pressed. Matt shrugged.

"Let's just say it didn't quite go as planned," he said. Tai chuckled silently.

"When does it ever?" He was trying to lighten the mood, but even Tai couldn't deny the heaviness in the car.

"Tai," It was all joking aside now. "Tell me what he told you." Matt's voice was low but it rumbled past the radio and drowned everything else out. Tai leaned back in his seat and looked up at the roof of the car.

"Can you believe it?" he asked. Matt shook his head.

"Hardly."

"""""DGM""""

"_It's ok Takeru. I'll have a talk with him later," he heard his sister promise. Tai couldn't believe what he was hearing. The trio stumbled down the sidewalk, people pushing themselves out of the way of the bloody mess. There were a couple people who would try and ask something._

"_Does this look like the time?" Kari would shoot out as she shuffled past. Tai kept his mouth shut. He wasn't sure he could trust his words. His mind was racing so fast he wasn't even sure what he wanted to say. _

"_Oh my!" the nurse, or at least what looked like a nurse, cried out as they made their way in the building. Takeru was set on a bed where he was given a large cloth to try to stop the bleeding._

"_Lean forward," the nurse said gently, "otherwise the blood will run into your stomach." He clenched the cloth tightly, breath sputtering out between his blood-covered lips._

"_Kari, I need you to-" Tai didn't really hear the rest of the sentence. Blue eyes had locked onto his. Kari looked at the two of them._

"_I'll be back," she said before she took off out the door. _

"_What happened?" the lady asked. She was older but very thin. Her uniform, which looked very small, didn't even fit quite around her frame. Wrinkles lined forehead where she frowned at the two young men in front of her._

"_What happened?" she asked. The said gentlemen looked at each other. _

'_I don't think so,' Takeru's eyes seemed to say. Tai took a deep breath._

"_Well you see ma'am-"he began to say. Whatever excuse he was going to make, it died as the door burst open._

"_Nurse Raul! Someone fell down the stairs in the east dorms!" a girl with light brown hair was breathing heavily. Her face was red and beads of sweat went down both sides of her face. She looked like she had run a mile._

"_Oh goodness," Nurse Raul cried as she grabbed a bag and shot out the door without a second glance. There was a stunned moment of silence. _

"_Ok," Tai muttered. At least he wouldn't have to lie. The smaller boy next to him breathed something and Tai jumped back._

"_What did you say?" he asked, staring at him critically._

"_He has him Tai…Kero has him." Tai stiffened at the sound of his name._

"_TK?" he breathed out._

"_You have to save him Tai," the boy continued. Tai jumped up. It was him! It was really him!_

"_TK, buddy, where have you been?" he asked as he wrapped one arm around his shoulders._

"_He knows Tai…he knows everything," he didn't acknowledge that Tai had said anything. _

"_Who knows?" the older boy pressed._

"_That thing… it's pretending to be me," he shivered at an imaginary breeze._

"_Come on. You know Matt better than that. He won't fall for it," Tai tried to reassure. There were more pressing questions he wanted to get to._

"_You don't get it Tai! You don't," he cried as he leapt off the bed and to his feet. The towel went tumbling to the floor leaving a small streak of red where it slid. Blood continued to flow past his lips, although its intensity had diminished. Tai was taken aback. _

"_What happened to you?" he asked quietly. There was no way the child of hope should look so dark, scared…and dangerous._

"_There's a ritual Tai- I tried to get away but I couldn't," he held up his arm. There was a rigid, discolored patch of skin that trailed his arm. _

"_Tk-"_

"_He's got a matching one. They took it all Tai. Every memory…every thought. He knows me better than I know me," salty tears washed down his cheeks and they both stood in silence. The hall was empty, surprisingly, and there was no sign of anyone yet returning._

"_Does Kari-" _

"_I can't. Not when he can counter everything I say. It did something to my memory Tai…I can't remember-" he fell to the floor, clutching the scarred arm to his chest. His back was shaking in repressed sobs and the watered down red dripped onto the floor._

"_Matt can tell, I know he can," Tai rested his hand on Takeru's back._

"_You just don't get it Tai…he can do things to your head. He can make you believe things…" he whispered. Tai didn't know quite what to say._

"_Come on TK-"_

"_Takeru. Call me Takeru. The walls have ears," Takeru cut him off. It was amazing how fast he shifted through moods._

'_He's almost worse than a girl,' Tai thought, but he said "Ok."_

"_You need to protect him Tai. Protect them both," he said quietly. Tai hesitated, but nodded anyways._

"_When this is all over, you need to tell them," Tai grabbed up the bloody towel and hand it back to him._

"_I can't Tai-"_

"_There is no way I'm letting you walk into the shadows again TK," Tai growled. The younger boy looked taken aback but looked down at the floor._

"_To end this Tai… I have to die." There was silence. No matter how hard Tai fought, he couldn't beat the utter sincerity in those words._

"_But TK-"_

"_Takeru." He corrected._

"_You can't die," he slammed his fist into the ground. Takeru shook his head sadly._

"_I'm already dying Tai. There's nothing you can do-"_

"_We'll find something. Aren't you the child of hope?" Tai's eyes glittered with determination in the fluorescent light. Takeru smiled a dry and humorless smile._

"_I barely beat it last time. This time… not even the light of hope can save the world," he whispered._

"_Takeru-"_

"_Protect them Tai. Protect them," the last sentence was barely audible. Tai opened his mouth to argue just as the door slid open._

"_Here, Takeru. I brought you another shirt," Kari stared at the pair on the floor._

"_Thanks Kari," Takeru said almost cheerfully as he hopped up. She looked between Tai and Takeru._

"_You need to go clean up. You look like you just fought in a war," she said. Takeru laughed for some unidentifiable reason and accepted the shirt._

"_I'll just go clean up then. Remember what I told you. See you guys," he was out the door and gone before either of them could say a word. _

"_Tai?" Kari asked helplessly after a silence had descended between them._

"_It's nothing Kari," he said as he stood. They both gazed at the blood on the floor. She knew she had missed something huge. Tai shook his head. It was just another mess that he knew he wouldn't be able to clean up._

"_Come on," he said to his little sister, leading her out of the room._

""""DGM"""""

Matt clenched the steering wheel until his knuckles were white.

"That bastard," he mumbled. Tai stared out the window.

"Who? TK or the fake?" he asked. Matt kept his eyes forward.

"Both," he grumbled. Tai spared a glance at his friend.

"Do you believe me Matt? Do you believe him?" he asked. Matt pursed his lips but didn't answer.

"Matt?" Tai pressed.

"I know who my brother is. No matter what anyone says," he replied. Tai stared at Matt, as if he could see the inner workings of the blond.

"But Matt, remember what he said-"

"He shouldn't have such little faith in me." Matt cut him off. They both sat in silence as Matt stopped the car at the red light. The radio was producing static and the song was too fuzzy to identify.

"What are we going to do?" Tai asked. Matt tore his eyes away from the light for a split second to look at Tai. The brunette looked like he was about to fall apart.

"We'll help my brother, Tai. We'll help TK," he said. Tai shook his head.

"But how?" he asked. Matt paused. He was aware of the familiar absence of weight in his pocket. It'd been gone too long. Gabumon would have to give him back his digivice.

"In the only way we know how," he said as he pushed on the accelerator and they continued on their way.

"""""DGM""""

The child of hope collapsed on his bed.

"He knows Patamon, he knows." He said. The flying digimon settled on his partner's stomach.

"Did you tell him?" he asked. The boy shook his head.

"No. He already guessed." They didn't say anything at first.

"We were doing so well. Giving it all up…that isn't like you TK." Patamon said. TK rolled his head to the side.

"I know Patamon. But I don't think I can do this alone anymore," he whispered.

"You aren't alone TK," Patamon responded just as quietly.

"I know. Thanks Patamon," Patamon could make out the smallest of smiles gracing his partner's lips.

"You're welcome TK," he responded. Patamon crawled onto the bed next to TK. TK sighed and let himself melt into the bad excuse of a mattress that the school provided. It was better than what he'd had over the years…but still.

"Sorry I'll never get to come home Mom," he whispered. Patamon stayed wisely silent.

'Don't worry TK,' the rookie thought sadly, 'when this is all over, we'll both be able to rest.'

"""""DGM"""""

"I have the faith of one," The servant said as he bowed before his master. The master rapped his fingers against his chair.

"Good. What about the other?" he asked. The servant rose so he could make out his master's face.

"Hope has his faith," he replied. The master clenched his fist.

"Poor performance," he growled. The servant trembled but kept his ground.

"I only need the help of one my lord," he urged. The master stared at him hard before relaxing.

"And how do you intend to keep his faith?" he asked. The servant felt the shoulders of his human form fall in relief. He had escaped his lord's wrath once again.

"The ritual, sir. It worked just as well as expected," he said. The master pressed the fingers of his hands together in a way that resembled a spider.

"And the girl?" he asked.

"Oblivious," the servant replied. The master, for the first time, let his face form something similar to a smile.

"Then prepare the armies. We have delayed our triumph long enough," he said as he rose from his chair.

"Of course my lord. They will be ready within the week," he bowed deeper this time.

"See too it. Now leave me," the master brandished his hand. The servant rose and turned.

"Of course Lord Daemon," he said as he exited the chamber. The lord resumed his chair.

"In a month's time, the light shall fall," he roared to the empty chamber. No one was around to hear him. They were all preparing for the largest battle that either the digital or real worlds had ever seen.

""""DGM""""

Well. There goes that. If you are confused, message me. I think I've almost managed to confuse myself in all this mess. Thanks to my readers and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I worked hard to try and make this the best I could. Funny story…today is a snow day. This weekend, I fell in love with Young Justice, a show on Cartoon Network. It's got some pretty good voice acting and I am very impressed over the quality of the script as compared to other shows (Chowder or Flapjack). Anyway…I was writing a fanfic for said TV show when I happened across another chapter that I'd only half finished. This was much easier to finish so I just took a break on the YJ fanfic. So… leave a review (please). I like to know if I still have any readers out there. Thanks to everyone so far for all their support. I am officially whelmed. Keep being awesome. Catch ya..


End file.
